Vampires Can Cry
by my-joe-jonas
Summary: What if Edward left again? But what if the rest of the Cullens didn't go with him? Will Bella get her wish? My first fanfic! Please READ! I promise you'll like it! COMPLETE! look for Mortal Enemies as sequel
1. Topaz Eyes

**A/N: okay guys, this is my first fanfic but please don't stop reading cuz it is!!! You'll like it…I already know what im gonna do with it and I'm really excited! Okay, so ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon (sniff, sniff) sadly. Stephenie Meyer does.**

Chapter 1: Topaz Eyes

(Edward POV)

She is just so fragile! Just her sitting here on my lap looking up at me with no fear in her whatsoever. She would fear me if she had any common sense, but she dosen't. She is just killing herself quicker by sitting here with me. If I would just bite her all of this would be over and Bella and I wouldn't have to suffer like this anymore. I wouldn't have to restrain myself from springing on her and killing her every time she moves. NO! I won't think of condemning her to this life! I refuse to think of it! Snap out of it, Edward! She is staring at you like she can see right through you!

I had been wrestling with my common sense and my heart all day and I had made my decision, despite what my family (even Rosalie) is going to think of it. I will not damn her to this life, even though Carlisle says that it would be best for both of us. I am doing what is best for her, even if it kills me in the process.

(Bella POV)

Something has been bothering Edward ever since graduation. I think it is because he knows that he should change me soon because of the Volturi. I can't quite put my finger on it though.

"Edward, honey, what's wrong? I know something is bothering you so why don't you tell me?"

"Nothing is bothering me, love." To assure me he pressed his cold lips to mine, sending chills down my spine. That did not assure me in the least bit, however because it seemed pained and way too familiar.

"Edward, now I know something is wrong and you're starting to scare me!" His eyes lit up at this. "No, I didn't mean you were scaring me that way. I still have absolutely no common sense." He chuckled at this, but he wasn't going to fool me this time. Even the way his eyes were dark and hard was oddly familiar. "Now will you please tell your future wife what is bothering you?"

Yes, I said future wife. THAT IS SO COOL! It is going to take a while to get used to it. Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen. I had finally given in to Edward and accepted his proposal so that he would change me and we could be together forever. _Forever._ I hope I can wait long enough for forever to begin.

"Now Bella, there is nothing wrong with me. Go to sleep. You seem really tired. You will feel better in the morning."

I have to agree with him, after all he is my super strong campire boyfriend. So, I climb under the covers and fall asleep with cold arms wrapped aroung me and my lullaby being hummed in my ear.

(Alice POV)

_Edward is lying beside Bella while she is sleeping. All of a sudden, Edward gets up, kisses her forehead, and looks around the room one more time, a tear sliding down his cheek, and exits through her bedroon window._

I gasped. Wait, Edward was CRYING? How could he cry? Why would he cry? I gasped again, but louder and collapsed to the floor.

"Alice? Alice!" I heard Jasper calling from somewhere in the distance but it didn't register im my mind.

"Carlisle! Esme!" I heard Jasper say again.

Then, I left the floor and was set on the couch. I felt the soft material under me and it sunk in in one spot where I figured Jasper was sitting. The next thing I knew, I was drinking some kind of animal blood out of a cup that was being held to my mouth. The sweet liquid sliding down my throat snapped me out of my fog.

"Alice! Are you okay? I was so worried!" I nodded to this as Jasper kept quizzing me.

"Jasper, I think she's okay but I can't say the same for whoever she saw in her vision. Now if you please sit quietly while Alice tells me what she saw." Carlisle stated.

All three of them then looked at me expectingly. I didn't know where to start so I stated the obvious.

"We have to get to Bella's! NOW!" I screamed, waiting for the urgency of the situation to sink into my audience.

"Okay, Alice come with me. Everyone else stay here in case anything happens." Carlisle ordered.

Before I knew it, I was speeding down the road in the passenger seat of my newly acquired yellow Porsche (this was Edward's way of thanking me and I didn't mind one bit because I had fallen in love with that car on our last trip to Italy) towards Bella's house. By the time we got to her window however, Edward had been gone for about ten minutes. We didn't even try to go after him because there is no catching Edward when he runs.

We jumped into her bedroom and made sure she would be sleeping for a while before going outside again.

Carlisle stopped me before I could start the car and head home, though.

"Alice, what did you see?" He asked calmly. Only a father could ask like that, with love and calmness in every word he breathed.

"Well, you know that when Edward came back from Italy, he promised Bella that he would never leave again, right?" Carlisle nodded at this so I continued. "Well, he just broke his promise."

"EDWARD! IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, YOU HAD BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HER RIGHT NOW!" Carlisle exploded and screamed louder than I had ever heard before. Even though Edward could be in Seattle right now, I was pretty sure he could hear Carlisle. I would need to nurse my eardrums back to health when I got home I reminded myself.

"Carlisle, I saw him in Bella's room. He kissed her on the forehead, but when he turned around, I saw him crying."

"A tear? Alice, are you sure that's what you saw? You know vampires can't cry."

"Well Carlisle, those topaz eyes can."

**A/N: okay, so I hope you guys liked it!! I will update either today or tomorrow, so REVIEW!!**

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	2. Onyx Feelings

**A/N: okay, so I hope you like this chapter too. It's gonna go pretty slow at the beginning until I get into the story (im doing background right now) so please stay with me!! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or new moon…I wish I did because Emmett is awesome!! Stephenie Meyer owns them…**

Chapter 2: Onyx Feelings

(Edward POV)

I heard Carlisle, my loving father, scream the only profanity I had ever heard him utter even though I was almost in Seattle. I knew that Alice had seen what I had done, but I couldn't go back. I was killing myself by running, but I kept telling myself that I was saving Bella. _Bella._ My future wife. Well, not anymore. I know that my family would kill me if they ever saw me again, but with any luck they won't have that chance.

No, I am not going to the Volturi, although I might if I ever hear that Bella is no longer in existence. I am planning on going to northern Russia to live there for a while. They hopefully won't think to look there.

_Bella. _I am now not only running for me, but for Bella's life.

(Emmett POV)- (**Yep, im having fun with this one)**

"He did WHAT?!" I roared.

"Carlisle, what are you saying?" Esme quietly blubbered. She was losing her baby, again.

"He has left Bella and us, I am assuming to keep from changing her." Carlisle stated.

"I am going to kill him! I am going to hunt him down and kill him even if it takes ten centuries!" Jasper spat out from beside me.

"Leaving his future wife like this without a single note or goodbye! I am going to do worse that kill him!" Rosalie screamed. We all stared at her. "Yes, I am actually thinking of someone other than myself, let alone Bella. I guess you have a right to be shocked. The truth is, I was going to apologize to Bella for everything so that we could be friends since we would be becoming sisters. I actually do like her."

I stared at her, actually everyone else in the room stared at her, too shocked to say anything. Finally, I found my voice.

"Rose, that's great! Can I help you rip him limb from limb? Please?"

Esme was the next to find her voice.

"Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie! Please stop! Now before we do anything, I believe someone should be with Bella when she wakes up."

"I agree, Esme. Alice, would you please?" Carlisle said in his calm, soothing voice. "When she wakes, could you bring her here? I believe she should know what is happening, after all, it does involve her."

"Sure Carlisle. I will bring her as soon as she gets ready."

I really wished that I could squish something right then, but I settled on punching a tree into sawdust.

**A/N: so I hope you guys liked it!! I know it was kinda short but I promise I will update soon! So review! I only have like three and I feel kind of sad…haha**

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	3. Wet Brown Eyes

A/N: okay, so I hope you guys like it so far!! It is going to start to get good, so stay with me…I have 5 reviews, but you guys can do better, I believe in you!! Haha kay, so im sorry for the spelling and grammar mistakes, im typing too fast to notice…

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, Stephenie Meyer does no matter how much I bug her to sell them to me…haha O well.

Chapter 3: Wet Brown Eyes

(Bella POV)

_I was walking through the woods by my house with Edward. His eyes were pained and black, just like they were before I fell asleep. We got to the place where we stopped last time, where Edward left me, and he suddenly disappeared._

"NO! No, no, no, no! EDWARD!" I screamed. I finally figured out why his eyes looked familiar. His eyes looked the same as when he left me the last time.

"Bella. Bella, calm down! It's okay. It's okay. I'm here." I heard a bell-like voice behind me say.

"Alice, where's Edward? Where's Edward!" I couldn't think straight. The next thing I knew, I was being pulled into a hug. She was cradling me, trying to calm me down.

"Bella, it's okay. Come on, get dressed. You are coming home with me to see Carlisle." I agreed. I needed to know where the love of my life was.

So, I got dressed and was out the door faster than I ever had before. I wondered where Edward was. He was worrying me! I don't know if he is alive or dead and it was really scaring me.

"Alice, where is Edward? And what is happening?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you. Now get on so we can go."

So, not wanting to argue with my best friend, and not just because she was a vampire, I hopped on her back and closed my eyes. I had always hated riding on the back of a vampire because it always made me a little sick, but Edward was an exception.

Before I knew it, Alice and I were at the huge, white mansion. Alice swung me off her back and carried me through the door, finally setting me in her lap on the couch.

Crap! I thought. This is bad, really bad. Alice wouldn't have set me on her lap if it wasn't too bad. I started to shake, but not because of Alice's cold arms pulling me into a hug. I was terrified. I was terrified for Edward. What if something happened to him?

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

I can barely stand sitting here. I need to hunt, but if I do, I will miss my plane. I had already bought my ticket, with cash, and didn't want to waste it. I had only a few thousand dollars of cash on me now. I might as well daydream to get my mind off of Bella and the blood around me; no doubt my eyes were pitch black. So, I thought about all I had done since I left Bella's house only hours before.

I had run the rest of the way to Seattle after I heard Carlisle, thinking I couldn't go back now. Once I got there, I bought a plane ticket to Phoenix to get them off my trail. The only thing, or person I should say, I thought about on the way there was Bella. _Bella. I'm so sorry. I love you._

After finally landing in Phoenix, I decided that I had better withdraw money from my account. After all, I didn't want them to be able to track me because of my bankcard. I then bought a ticket to London, where I intend to stay awhile before going north to Russia. After kicking myself and almost throwing up for listening to the overweight ticket saleswoman's thoughts, I made my way to where I am sitting right now to wait for the plane.

God, I wish I didn't have to leave Bella. _Bella. My Bella. The love of my life. _Man, I wish my mind would stop going back to her. I am going to drive myself crazy.

XxXxXxX

(Esme POV)

I hope Alice gets here soon with Bella. The poor dear. I can only imagine what she is thinking right now. She is going to be devastated! I hope she doesn't do anything rash.

Maybe, since Edward is gone for now (I don't think he's coming back anytime soon) Alice will change her. That way she can live with us, we can keep an eye on her, and she won't be lonely. I do love the child as a daughter already.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

"Okay Carlisle, if you could please tell me why Edward is not here, that would be great. I am pretty sure that he isn't out hunting. Am I right?" I questions. I wanted some answers, and now, before it sank in.

"Sadly Bella, you are right. Alice, could you please tell Bella about your vision?" Carlisle asked.

"Sure Carlisle." Alice had started to shake, but she went on anyway. "Well, Bella. I saw you and Edward in your room, of course. You were sleeping. You mumbled something that sounded like 'I love Edward. I'm going to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen!' Then, Edward got up from your bed, kissed your forehead, looked around again, and left through your window. Two things have stumped all of us though. First, why would he leave, and second a single tear slid down his cheek." She finished. "I'm so sorry Bella."

Esme then came up and hugged me. That of course started a chain reaction. Carlisle came up and gave me a fatherly hug and then kissed me on the cheek. Emmett was next, picking me up, giving me a huge bear hug, and mumbling something incoherent. Jasper must have been getting better at his training because he allowed himself to give me a bear hug, but not as big as Emmett's, and kept his hand on my shoulder sending calming waves through me. And last but not least, and most surprising to everyone, Rosalie gave me a very tentative hug.

"Bella, I know this is not the best time to do this, but I feel absolutely horrible about everything I've done and everything that has happened to you. I don't expect you to forgive me, but I am always here if you need me." This made everyone's jaws (except mine) drop to the floor.

"Rosalie," I began. She cringed, waiting for the worst, "I could always forgive you. After all, you were going to be my sister! I love all of you."

I gave Rosalie a big hug and smiled at her. I got at least one new friend. But, I might have just lost my fiancé.

"Carlisle, I have no clue as to where he would go." Then, it started to sink in. "Oh no…no, no, no! Why did he leave, where is he at, why?" I started to sob into Alice's shirt.

"Shh. Bella. Shh… It will be okay, I promise." Alice tried to console me, but it wasn't working.

"Alice, why don't you take Bella upstairs to the guest bedroom. Maybe if she gets some more sleep she will feel better." Esme said.

I wasn't really paying attention when I was lifted off of the couch. Alice took my upstairs and laid me on the bed. She stayed with me for a while.

"Alice?" I choked. I wanted some answers.

"Yes Bella?"

"Alice, will you change me even though Edward isn't here? I would want you to do it. I still want to be a vampire and part of your family. Maybe that is why he left, right?" I thought for a moment. "I thought vampires couldn't cry."

"We can't. That's what is stumping us. And, sure. Of course I will change you! I was going to change you anyway if Edward didn't. So, sleep now. We will talk to Carlisle when you wake up."

And with that, I fell asleep in Alice's arms.

A/N: okay, so I hope you guys liked it. I'm sorry if it is still going slow…I promise it will start to speed up soon! Also, for all of you who love Edward, im sorry to say that he won't be making an appearance for a while…it's really hard to write in his point of view. But, I promise he will be back way before the stories over!! So keep reading, and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

emmett-cullen-lover


	4. Brown Eyes Once More

A/N: Okay guys, here's the deal…I only have like 8 reviews so I'm gonna need some more if I'm gonna update soon!! Haha…anyway, I love this story and I'm not going to quit anytime soon!! Yay! And if it's confusing, I apologize, it should clear up soon! If you have any questions, feel free to ask.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or New Moon!!! Grrr…..

Chapter 4: Brown Eyes Once More

(Alice POV)

I stayed with Bella while she fell asleep, and then for a while after. I can't even begin to imagine what she must feel like. I really hope she doesn't turn into a zombie again like last time. I don't think she will though, after I change her.

Yes, I am changing her. Carlisle won't even be able to talk me out of it this time. Not that he would, of course. He was going to change Bella right after our last high school graduation if Edward wasn't going to do it. Now, of course since Edward is out being a jerk, I am going to change her. I hope that changing her helps her as much as it does the family. Who knows, maybe she will drag Edward's sorry ass back to this family.

Man, I hope he's okay. I hope he doesn't get himself killed I'm just going to make sure Rosalie isn't near a phone next time she thinks Bella is dead.

Oh well, I might as well go talk to Carlisle about what I'm going to do. Then, maybe we can set a date and get it over with.

So, I made sure that Bella would be sleeping for a while before I made my way to Carlisle's office (at vampire speed obviously).

"Carlisle?" I ask as I knock on the door.

"Come in, Alice. I assume you want to talk to me about something?"

"Yeah. Bella asked me something before she fell asleep…"

"Yes, I know. You told her you would change her. Vampire hearing, remember? So, did you mean what you said?" Carlisle interrupted me. I don't think he has ever interrupted me or anyone before.

"Of course I meant what I said! I had made up my mind after graduation to change her if Edward didn't. I don't think I can bear to see her grow old while the rest of us are forever young just because Edward is having a mental breakdown!" I was fuming. I wasn't too happy with Edward right then to say the least.

"Okay, then Alice, why don't you go get Bella. She is starting to wake and she is going to need someone to be there. Why don't you bring her here, then."

I left, happy that Bella is going to be changed, but not happy that Edward isn't the one doing it. I went back to the guest bedroom just when Bella was waking up. I sat down on the edge of the bed when her pulse began to quicken.

_Bella is at Charlie's house. She is in the living room with Charlie, Carlisle, and me. Carlisle asks Charlie if Bella can move out and come live with us. I put in that Bella is eighteen and getting married (I don't think anyone told him about Edward yet) so she should be able to make her own decisions. Charlie turns to Bella, and she nods already knowing what he was going to say. Finally, he gives in and Bella gives him a hug and a kiss._

"Alice? Alice? Are you okay? Alice?" Bella was scared, I could tell.

"It's okay Bella. It'll work. I just had a vision and it'll work."

"Alice, what will work? I'm confused." Bella is always confused. I chuckled.

"Bella, nothing's wrong. Calm down. Now let's go see Carlisle. I will explain then."

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

"Alice, what's happening?" I cried. I was being pulled down the hall toward Carlisle's office and I had no idea why. Wait, I did know why. It must have something to do with me changing.

The Cullen's and the hope of being changed are the only things keeping me from going insane and suicidal. I really hope Alice will be able to change me. After my training, maybe I will look for Edward.

Finally, Alice dragged me to Carlisle's door and I heard Carlisle say "Come in" very softly. Stupid vampire hearing. When I went in, Alice squirmed from around me and went to stand by Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett were in the far corner, waiting for someone to say something. Esme was standing beside Carlisle at his desk. Finally, Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, Alice has told me that you would still like to be changed. Is that correct?" I nodded. "Alice you told Bella that you would change her. Will you?" Alice nodded at this. "Okay then. Is there anyone against Bella being changed?" After a few seconds, no one raised their hands, so Carlisle continued. "Okay Bella, when would you like to be changed?" Everyone looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I…I…" I was shocked. I hadn't thought it was going to be this easy to get Alice to change me. "As soon as possible, if it's alright with Alice?"

"Sure Bella. But, I am going to need to hunt first if I am going to not kill you." Alice said sweetly. Her bell-like voice hung in the air for a few seconds before anyone said anything.

Then, Carlisle got up out of his chair and came around the desk to me. "Bella, how about tomorrow? We will have to ask Charlie if you can move in with us first though."

Damn it. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy. Alice must have seen the horror on my face because she spoke.

"He will say yes, don't worry."

"Well, then I guess it's settled. Carlisle, Alice, and Bella, you are going to ask Charlie while Emmett, Rosalie and I will be packing your things upstairs. Jasper, you had better stay here because there is going to be a lot of emotion. Then, Alice can go hunting once we're done. And by the way, Bella," Esme came around the desk and hugged me, "We all love you as family already."

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

I really didn't want to go see Charlie. I would rather pack my stuff with Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme. Yes, I know, I would actually want to be in the same room as Rosalie. Actually, I really do like her. She has been very pleasant since Edward left. I would even go so far as to say we were friends.

We pulled into my driveway, Emmett, Rosalie, and me in the BMW and Carlisle, Esme, and Alice in the Porsche. Jasper is at home playing X Box. He loves playing the Madden 2007 game Alice got him.

I glanced at Rosalie and Emmett with a pleading look on my face, but they just shook their heads.

"Bella, you have to go. It might be the last time you see him. We're going to have to move to London soon because people are starting to get suspicious." Emmett said.

I actually hadn't thought of that. Crap! I had better not cry! I probably won't unless someone makes me angry, but I promised myself anyways.

"Alright. But I hold you responsible, Emmett, if I cry because you said that." He chuckled, so I punched his arm (not that he felt it).

Then, before I could open my door, Carlisle had run and opened it for me. Just like Edward. Damn it! I'm going to drive myself crazy if I keep thinking about him like this!

I got out of the car and walked up the front porch steps, with Carlisle and Alice behind me. I opened the door and walked in.

"Dad?" I called into the house. He was probably just watching a baseball game.

"Yeah Bella, I'm in here." Yep, I was right.

So, I walked into the living room with Carlisle and Alice close behind me.

"Dad, I brought Carlisle and Alice with me."

Carlisle and Alice both went over to Charlie to shake hands while I plopped myself down in the only chair. After shaking hands, my two accomplices sat on the couch.

"I bet you're wondering why Alice and I are here Chief Swan, right?" Charlie just nodded at Carlisle. "Well, I guess you already know that we all feel that Bella is part of our family. Well, we would like to make that permanent. Would you let Bella come and live with us?"

I just sat there, looking at Charlie. He looked like he was going to have a heart attack. I could only imagine what was going through his head right then. He was probably wondering if I was pregnant.

"Chief Swan, if I may remind you, Bella is eighteen and engaged." Alice added.

He seemed to stop breathing at that. He looked at me, as if to say 'Is this what you really want?' I could only do one thing. Nod. So I did. This seemed to make up his mind, so I walked over to him and gave him a huge hug and kiss. I whispered "Thank You" in his ear and ran up the stairs to finish packing.

When I got up there however, my room was empty. I looked out my window and saw all of my stuff being loaded into the cars.

"Well that is convenient. I have my own set of movers." I had to chuckle at my own joke. I heard Emmett's booming laugh from down there, which made me laugh harder. Even Alice and Carlisle joined in.

"Okay Bella, let's go. I have to hunt."

So, I made my way out of Charlie's house for the last time.

A/N: so, I hope you guys liked it! I had to add some humor in there because it was to sad for me…haha. O well, ummm I am going to try to update soon. If not this weekend, I promise I will update in the beginning of the week! Don't worry, I won't make you wait! K, so, REVIEW!!!!


	5. Crimson Eyes

A/N: Sorry guys, it took a little while to write this…I got writers' block! Grr… ummm…I like this chapter! It has some humor in it! Yay! And, if the characters are a little out of character, but I don't think I can write like Stephenie Meyer, so they aren't going to be exactly like hers. But thanks for pointing that out! So, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon! Sigh…**

Chapter 5: Crimson Eyes

(Edward POV)

Finally! This day has been the longest day of my life. I finally get to go home. The stupid school in stupid London is really annoying, especially the girls' thoughts. Oh what I would give to have Emmett's strength! Maybe he could have my power and see how he likes listening to what I would be doing with Bella later! Ha! _Bella. _I should really stop thinking about her all the time. I'm going to drive myself insane!

I stepped out of the last classroom, heading to the office. I have to turn this in and get out of there quick before I have to listen to too much of the secretary's thoughts. Disgusting! Like I would go on a date with her. She has to be at least sixty years old! Not that I'm younger. I'm one hundred and five. I'd like to see her reaction if I could tell her that!

I walked into the office at that moment. I walked up to the counter and handed the secretary the paper.

"How was your day, Mr. Cullen?" She was thinking very dirty thoughts indeed.

"Very nice, thank you Ms. Parker. Good day." I hurried out to my car before she could say or think anything more.

Thankfully, I was in a rich part of London, so I would fit in with my unlimited supply of money. So, I bought myself a new black Volvo because I missed my old one. Maybe Bella was going to drive it now.

I got into my car and drove home to my apartment. It wasn't the greatest, but it was better than others. I miss my room! Oh well. That's the price I would have to pay to keep Bella safe.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Yes! I am being changed today! Crap! I'm going to be in excruciating pain. I wish Edward were here with me holding me.

I had got up in my bedroom (the guest bedroom) this morning after sleeping the whole way through the night. I must have fallen asleep on the way home from Charlie's. The last think I remember was leaning against Emmett. Rosalie didn't mind this time because she could tell I loved Emmett in a big brother way only.

I got dressed and walked downstairs, tripping on the last step of course. I was waiting to feel the floor under my face, but I never felt it. All I felt were two huge arms picking me up in the air.

"Bella, you just have to be as clumsy as possible on your last day as a human, don't you?" Emmett joked. He loved picking on me. I hated it.

"Yeah Emmett, I did that just for you. Now, can you please set me down?"

"Oh, sorry Bella." He flashed a toothy grin and then busted out laughing.

"Now, I know my face isn't that funny Emmett. What are you laughing at?"

"Just…that…you are so oblivious!" That made him laugh even more, if it was possible. Then, I heard everyone else come around the corner. All of them were laughing hysterically.

"What?" I said, completely confused.

I looked around and gasped. There were balloons, streamers, confetti, and signs everywhere! My face took that second to blush bright red. Dang it, I hate my blush! They must be throwing me a party. Crap, I hate surprises.

I then realized that Emmett was turning very funny colors, even for a vampire.

"Emmett, BREATHE!"** (Yes, I know that vampires don't have to breathe, but that doesn't mean they can't turn funny colors)**

"Sorry Bella, you just should have seen your face when you saw that!"

"I know. And guys, I hate surprises! You all know that!"

"Yeah Bella, we know. But we couldn't keep Alice contained any longer. I just hope this doesn't turn out like your last party." Jasper chipped in. Alice punched him in the arm.

"Bella, come on. You have presents to open." Alice danced towards me, picking me up and carrying me into the living room.

"Oh no." I groaned. There were presents everywhere. I would have looked to Edward for help at that moment if he were here.

Everyone made me open them though. Well, Emmett ripped the paper off for me, but I got to open the boxes. It wasn't too bad either. They were all for when I was a vampire. The biggest one of them a red Porsche like Alice's.

"Thanks guys. You don't know how much this means to me." I said. I went around and hugged all of them. When I tried to give Emmett a hug though, he picked me up and threw me in the air, catching me about a second later. I had to laugh at this. He tries so hard.

"Okay Bella and Alice. Are you ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yep." We both said.

So, Alice picked me up, took my upstairs, and set me on my bed. I didn't think I would be needing this too much longer. She then sat me beside me.

"Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Then, know that we all love you and can't wait until the next three days are over."

With that, she bent toward me, grabbed hold of my shoulder, and bit into my neck.

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

I opened my eyes. I kept waiting for the pain to come, but I didn't feel anything. Then, I heard the loudest noise ever and fell off the bed. I swear there was a giant chipmunk in my room by the sound of it. Then, I hear some chuckles and a booming laugh that hurt my eardrums from behind me. I turn around, and there sits Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme.

"What was that?" I ask, because I don't see a giant chipmunk sitting in my room.

That made Emmett laugh even harder, and he fell off the bed too.

"Bella, that was a chipmunk." Alice said between chuckles.

"Yeah, I know it was a chipmunk, but where is it?" I started looking around. Maybe it was under my bed.

"Bella, it…was…by Charlie's house!" Jasper choked. He fell off the bed laughing next.

I still had questions, though.

"If it was at Charlie's house, then why could I hear it here?" Then it sunk in. "I'm a vampire already? I thought it was going to take three days and be painful!"

"Yes, you are Bella, and you are going to need to hunt soon. It has been three days, you just don't remember it or feel it because you passed out after Alice bit you." Carlisle said.

I put a hand to my chest. Sure enough, there was no heartbeat. Rosalie gave me a hug.

"We're so happy Bella. The last three days have been torture for all of us."

"Oh, thank you. I love all of you. You don't know how much this means to me."

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

A few hours later, I had finally come out of Carlisle's office. I have yet to see what I look like. I'm not sure I want to look, though.

I made my way downstairs (without falling) and went into the living room. I was told I was going to be taught how to hunt.

"Wow Bella, you made it downstairs without falling! You aren't clumsy anymore!" Emmett joked.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not."

Alice got an evil look on her face then.

"No, Alice you are not making me wear heels!"

Everyone laughed at this. Then, Alice got a vision. She zoned out for a minute, and then she spoke.

"Bella, your power is so cool! We are going to have so much fun later, and Emmett don't make Bella mad."

I was a little confused.

"Alice, what is my power?"

"I'm not going to ruin the surprise Bella. You're going to find out later, don't worry."

I dropped the conversation because I knew I wasn't going to get it out of her.

"Okay guys, so what do we do? How do I hunt?" I ask because I have no clue.

"Well Bella, we are going up to the mountains. When we get there, your instincts should take over and you will know what to do." Carlisle said. He had just come down the stairs.

"Okay then, let's go. But I get to drive!" I said. I wanted to test drive my new car.

So, Alice, me, Carlisle, and Emmett climbed into my Porsche and we were on our way. Edward was right, vampires can't stand to drive slow. I was going one thirty before I knew it.

When we got there, I parked and got out of the car. As soon as I opened my door, I smelled something. It smelled so good! It smelled like sweet and tangy mixed together. Before I knew it, I was running towards that smell. I had killed it and drank from it before I knew what was going on.

"Interesting. Mountain lion, Edward's favorite too." Carlisle said from behind me.

I turned around and looked at him.

"I think I need some more." I said.

"Okay, go ahead. Alice and Emmett are hunting too." He said.

So, I ran around for a few seconds, and then I caught sent of some deer. After I had drained three of them, I was full. My eyes were still crimson, but hopefully that will go away soon.

When I was done, I ran back to the car. I loved running! It felt good with the wind going through my hair, which was really soft and shiny now. I was waiting by my car for everyone else when I smelled something like rust and a whole bunch of salt mixed together. It was really disgusting, and if I could have puked, I would have.

All of a sudden, Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett shot out of the trees. Emmett grabbed hold of me with a death grip, and Carlisle and Alice stood in front of me.

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I snarled. He was holding onto me too tight for my liking.

"Don't you smell that?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, but it makes me want to puke. It smells like a mixture of rust and salt."

They just stared at me. Emmett finally let go, and then said something.

"Bella, that was a human. You smelled human blood, but you didn't go after it. Most new vampires would have gone crazy."

"What?" I asked. I was confused. "Don't all vampires go after human blood?"

"Yeah Bella, but not you. You must not like it because you couldn't stand the smell when you were human." Carlisle said, awed.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about training me, right?"

"Yeah Bella. I guess we don't. Well, let's go home. I want to have some fun! We haven't had a snowball fight in forever!" Alice said.

It was then that I realized I didn't have a coat on, and I wasn't the least bit cold. Well, I didn't feel cold.

XxXxXxX

(Emmett POV)

Wow, she drives fast! And she yelled at Edward for driving fast when she was human! Oh well, at least we won't have to worry about being late.

As soon as I get out of the car at home, I'm going to throw a huge snowball at Bella.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

I drove home faster than I drove there. My mind was on other things like: I wonder what my power is? And Why don't I want human blood?

Once I pulled in the driveway, Emmett was out of the car. He ran into the house for a second, but came back out with a huge snowball.

Crap! He must've got it from the backyard. Crap! I'm going to get hit big time!

He threw the snowball and it hit me right in the face.

"EMMETT!" I screamed. I closed my eyes because I knew they would be black. I wished all the snow in the yard would just pile on top of him.

I calmed myself down, and when I opened my eyes, all the snow from the yard flew at him. He was completely buried! His face was hilarious, though!

Everyone must have seen his face at that moment because they all were on the ground laughing. I started laughing then because I realized that I had just beaten Emmett at his own game!

I crawled over to the snow pile (I couldn't walk because I was laughing so hard) and dug his face out. When I saw it, I fell to the ground laughing. His face was pure shock!

"Well Emmett, it looks like you found someone that can beat you!" Jasper said, in between laughing fits.

Emmett's shock turned to a scowl then. Uh oh, this is going to be a war for the rest of eternity. What I would have given to have a camcorder right then. Then, I saw Alice waving a tape up on the porch. Yes! This means a home video night! So, we all dug him out and went inside.

"I told you not to make her mad." Alice said.

A/N: kay, so I hope you guys liked this chapter! I had to have some fun with Emmett and he needed that I think! O well, so next chapter will get even more interesting. I promise I will update as soon as possible! Maybe Wednesday or Thursday…so, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	6. Red Hair, not Red Sox

**A/N: Okay, guys thanx to you that reviewed. Thanks also to wishin 4 sumthin real for pointing out that Bella and Edward should be in a lot more pain considering what happened in new moon. Well, I hope this explains it…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or new moon (sighs)**

Chapter 6: Red Hair, not Red Sox

(Jasper POV)

Ouch! Bella's agony is really strong! I can feel what she is feeling right now, and it doesn't feel pleasant. I just can't understand why she isn't moping around. I can hear her sobbing (dryly of course) in her room at night. I think she is just not letting it our around our family and waiting until she is alone.

I am pretty sure Edward is feeling the same way. I can feel his agony, but it is not as strong or accurate as Bella's because he is so far away.

I sure hope Bella will either get better or Edward comes back. Maybe he will come back now since Bella is a vampire. I really hope so! I miss him too!

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

I am worried about Bella. I know it hurts Jasper to be in the same room as her because of what she is feeling. Then I felt a vision coming.

_We were in the field, playing baseball in a thunderstorm. Bella was playing, too. Then Emmett batted a ball that was going to go past Jasper's head and he wouldn't have been able to jump high enough to catch it, but Bella used her power to pick Jasper up high enough to grab the ball._

"Jasper?" I called. I really liked this vision.

"Yes Alice?" He asked as he walked into the room. He had been taking a shower, so he was wrapped in a towel and his hair was wet.

"I just had a vision, and we're playing baseball tonight! Oh, and if you get lifted into the air, just catch the ball."

He looked confused but he didn't worry about it. I left to go downstairs so he could get dressed, and I called everyone.

"Okay, so there is going to be a thunderstorm tonight. Are we going to play?"  
"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Of course."

"Sounds fun!"

"Me play baseball? I don't really know how." Bella said. She was always skeptical.

"Bells, what happened last time isn't going to happen this time. And it isn't too hard, you'll catch on, so will you go?" Emmett said. Emmett and Bella had become really good friends since she moved in two weeks ago.

"It's either baseball or shopping." I said with a grin on my face.

"Okay. I'll take my chances with baseball! I guess it won't hurt." She finally gave in.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and me got into Emmett's jeep while Esme and Carlisle got into the Mercedes. I didn't even want to think about the last time I rode in this vehicle, but I couldn't help it. Emmett still had to strap me in, too.

We arrived on the outskirts of the woods where we parked the cars last time and stepped out. I wanted to run really bad! I was dancing around waiting for everyone else. I loved running because it felt like all my worries were left behind me. I was also really fast (Rosalie said I was as fast, if not faster than, Edward) and I liked to race, and beat, Emmett.

When everyone got out of the vehicles, I looked to Emmett.

"Do you want to race?" I asked.

"Of course!" He said.

"Ok, Alice will you count down?"

Emmett and I got ready.

"Ready! Set!" I was ready to win, again.

"GO!" Alice yelled.

I shot into the woods with Emmett close behind me. I let him catch me a little bit until we were even. Then, I waved at him and took off toward the field. It was amazing how well I knew the directions to anywhere now. I could get myself to the meadow if I wanted to, but I am not ready to go back there yet. I haven't even gone into his bedroom yet. I made it into the field about ten seconds before Emmett did. He was scowling. Man, he hates losing!

It took about a minute for everyone else to get there. When they came up to Emmett and I, Carlisle started picking teams.

"Okay! Esme, Alice, and Jasper in the field. Emmett, Rosalie, and I are at bat. Bella, you can keep score for an inning so you can watch how to play."

Everyone nodded. Then, as if on cue, a huge thunderclap sounded and everyone took their positions. Rosalie hit it out into the woods, but Alice caught it. Then, Carlisle batted and Esme caught it. Last, but not least Emmett batted and got around the bases for a run.

Then, it was the others' turn. Alice batted and got a run before Rosalie could get it. Then, Esme batted, but Carlisle got her out at third base. Jasper batted next but Emmett caught it.

"Bella, why don't you switch places with me and I'll keep score." Esme said.

"Okay!" And I ran out to second base. I had figured out how to play now.

Rosalie was up to bat, but Jasper caught it and got her out at first base. Carlisle was out rounding second. Then, Emmett was up. Alice pitched the ball, and Emmett hit it high and far. It was going to soar right over Jasper's head. So, I decided to use my power. (I had gotten pretty good at using it). I lifted Jasper up high enough for him to catch the ball. He looked terrified for a second until he figured out that it was just me and he caught it.

When I lowered him back to the ground he had a triumphant look on his face. Emmett was mad.

"Bella!" He wined. "You can't use your power!"

"Sorry Emmett. I just couldn't help myself." I said, after all it was pretty funny.

Then, the thunderstorm ended before we could finish the game, so it was a tie.

We were running back to the vehicles when I saw Alice stop out of the corner of my eye. She was having a vision. When she came out of it, she had a look of horror on her face.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I asked. I was terrified.

"Bella, we need to get out of here now! Victoria is coming!"

"Too late." I heard a voice from behind me. It was not the voice I wanted to hear at that moment or ever again.

I turned around, and there stood Victoria. She had the same flaming red hair and beautiful, yet ugly, face that I remembered.

"Victoria." I spat.

"Long time no see, Bella. Where's your boyfriend?"

"Well, he's not here right now. May I take a message?" I snarled. I wasn't going to put up with her.

"Yeah, can you tell him to find a new girlfriend because his old one is ripped to pieces?" She said.

Alice just looked at us. Then, the rest of the Cullens came and stood behind me. I think Emmett wanted to rip her to shreds too because Rosalie, Jasper, and Esme all had to hold him back.

"What do you want Victoria?" Carlisle snarled.

"Well Carlisle, I just want revenge. I see you changed her. I'm going to have more fun than I thought. I have been waiting for Edward to leave to kill her because I want him to suffer like I did."

"I know he is already in plenty of pain!" Jasper growled from behind me.

I snarled at her and crouched down. I was ready to fight! I wasn't going to die without seeing Edward again. I saw Alice jump my way to try to stop me, but I was too quick. I lunged at Victoria, but she rolled me over with my back on the ground. Damn she's fast! I had forgotten about my power until then, so I used it to make her fly off me and into a nearby tree.

This went on for fifteen minutes until I got an idea. I used my power to put her in the air and then slam her hard into the ground. I then held her there with my mind so that she couldn't move a muscle. I looked at her.

"Go to hell." I said, and I started ripping her into millions of pieces. When I was done I got up and turned around.

My family was staring at me. I wondered why, but then I realized that I had just ripped Victoria to shreds by myself at my first fight.

"Bella!" Carlisle found his voice. "How did you do that?" He was completely awed.

"I…I don't know. My instincts just took over." I said.

"Bella, you are really powerful!" Rosalie said. "One of us experienced vampires couldn't have killed Victoria alone! Let alone at our first fight!"

My mouth dropped open.

"I am that powerful? But, I was always the weak human!"

"Bella, you are very powerful. Now let's finish her and go home. We'll talk about it later." Carlisle said calmly.

Emmett and Alice came over and gave me hugs and Jasper put his hand on my shoulder to calm me while Carlisle burned what was left of Victoria.

"Let's go home." Esme said as we all walked back to the vehicles, at human speed.

A/N: so, I hope you liked it. If you have any questions, please ask. This chapter might be a little confusing. I will review as soon as possible, but I am going to take a Tylenol for my migraine and go to bed right now! Yes, I stayed up and wrote this story with a migraine just for you! Haha, so the least you can do is review! So push the little purple button! Plz!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	7. When in London

A/N: k, so I liked the reviews I got, but I didn't get very many!!! You can do better than that…I'm gonna stop writing if you guys don't review!! So, here's the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon!!!!

Chapter 7: When in London

(Edward POV)

I finally get to leave this apartment! I'm planning on going to Stalingrad. It's in southern Russia, but I found a coven of vampires like us there. I hope I can stay with them. I'm tired of being alone all the time.

It would be nice for once to have as shoulder to cry on or at least something to help me get my mind off of Bella. I can't stop thinking about her, day and night.

So, I made my way to my car and drove out of London with a heavy heart.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

"Bella? It's okay. We love you. We'll find him soon. I'll go with you if I have to!" Rosalie said.

"Yeah, me too. We all miss him anyway." Alice said.

They were doing their best to comfort me, but it wasn't working very well. Jasper had to leave because my emotions were so strong that they were causing him to double over in pain.

We were going to leave for London that day, so I had got up my courage. When I walked into his room, a blast of his amazing scent hit me. I picked up one of his shirts and started sobbing into it. It smelled so much like him.

I don't even know how long I knelt there on his floor, but when I finally pulled myself together I looked up. There on his couch sat a beige envelope.

My name was written on it in his beautiful, scrawling handwriting. I picked it up with my shaking hands.

Bella,

My love, please know that I love you more than anything. I just cannot stay with you anymore; I cannot change you while you still have a chance to live with a soul. I will always love you no matter where I am.

Edward

I fell onto the floor, clutching the letter to my chest, and sobbed and sobbed. I felt Alice and Rosalie wrap me in a hug at some point, but it wasn't for over an hour before they could calm me enough to talk. I started to sob again when I saw his CD player and at some time, Esme pulled me to her.

"Bella. Oh Bella. We'll find him, I promise."

I heard Emmett and Carlisle come in next.

"Alice and Rosalie, can you pack the rest of Bella's stuff? We will be leaving shortly." I heard Carlisle mutter softly.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

"Carlisle, are we being enrolled in high school here?" I asked. I loved my power.

"Yes Alice. By the way Bella, you're going to need colored contacts."

"Good. Because the secretary at the school that we're going to knows Edward."

Bella, Esme, and Rosalie gasped. I knew Bella really wanted to find him, and she would if that was the last thing I did.

Then, we pulled into the driveway of our newly acquired mansion.

A/N: sorry that this chapter is so short. It's kind of a transition so next chapter will be better. Thanks also to GoodyGoody23 for pointing out that I need to let readers infer things. Sorry if I haven't been doing that!! So, I tried this chapter!! Hope you liked it!! I'll update ASAP I promise!!!!!

emmett-cullen-lover


	8. Bella's That Powerful?

**A/N: ok, sorry in advance for the short chapter! I couldn't help it!! So have fun!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon!!!!**

Chapter 8: Bella's That Powerful?

(Alice POV)

"Carlisle!" I yelled. I just had a vision. "Carlisle!" I yelled again.

"Yes Alice, what's wrong?" He was scared by the look on my face.

"Carlisle, the Volturri are coming! They'll be here in about three minutes!" Then, I heard everyone scramble.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

I was sitting on my couch in my room reading when I heard Alice flip out.

As soon as I heard her say the Volturri were coming, I ran full speed down the stairs.

"Carlisle! What's happening? What are we going to do? What are they here for?" I screamed.

"Bella, calm down. Whatever happens, don't fight them." He said. I could tell he was scared, but he was trying to hide it.

Everyone was in the room by this time, and they all looked terrified. And judging by Jasper's face, they all felt the same way they looked.

I heard a knock at the door then. The whole family turned their heads and Carlisle went to open the door.

"Ah, Carlisle. How nice it is to see you."

"You also, Aro. I don't mean to be rude, but may I ask why you're here? And why you have half of your guard with you?"

"Of course, Carlisle. May I come in first?"

Carlisle stepped aside and Aro made his way into the room.

"Ah Bella! How nice to see you again! I have come to see you mainly, dear." Aro said. Emmett growled.

"Calm down Emmett." Carlisle said, and Jasper put his hand on Emmett's shoulder.

"Bella, we heard about your power and Victoria. What amazes us is how powerful you are, even as a young vampire. I am going to ask again, will you join the Volturri? You would be a wonderful addition!"

"No thank you, Aro. I will never be able to join the Volturri." I said.

"Well, at least you won't of your own free will. You see, that is why I brought my guard."

Just then, all of the vampires that were outside were standing in front of me.

Everyone gasped and Emmett and Jasper snarled menacingly. I growled at Aro, but the next thing I knew, I was on a plane to Italy. I must have been knocked out.

"Why do you want me?" I asked Aro.

"Because, dear Bella, you are one of the most powerful vampires I have ever seen."

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

Why haven't they come for me yet?" I said aloud. I was really frustrated. I was locked in a room with one of Aro's stupid guards, for God's sake!

"Well, they did try, but we fought them off. You must be very valuable to Ato if he went through that much trouble to get you." The guard said.

"Oh great! Now I'm a possession!" I ranted. "Are the Cullen's okay? Because if any of you hurt them, I am going to rip every last one of you to shreds!" To show him I meant business, I picked up the bed he was sitting on with my power.

I'm never going to get out of here!


	9. LongDistance Call

A/N: k, so I forgot the little author's note at the end of the last chapter….oops!! o well, so review!!! Anyway, this chapter's pretty short too but I promise the next one will be nice and long!!! K, so enjoy!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight (sniff, sniff) or new moon (sobs in the corner)**

Chapter 9: Long-Distance Call

(Bella POV)

"NO! I am not drinking from humans!" I screamed.

"Come on Bella. It's not that bad!"

"NO! I will not become a monster! I'll stay in my room the whole time, I won't drink anything, if that's what it takes!" I screamed and threw him against the wall with my power and ran back to my room.

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

I have been sitting in this room for forever it feels like! I refuse to drink from humans, so they won't let me out. I don't even know how long I've been in Volterra.

"Bella. You have been called to attend a meeting with Aro, Marcus, and Caius." My loving guards said from outside the door. **(Yes, that was sarcasm.)**

"Alright, alright! I'm coming." I said. I was annoyed with Aro right now.

I got up and blew both of the doors open with my power, sending the guard flying across the room.

I was "escorted" to the room they were waiting in. I burst the doors open and stormed in.

"WHAT!" I roared. Okay, I was really annoyed.

"Bella, we have talked it out and we are going to allow you to hunt animals outside of Volterra. We are sending Jeremiah with you, and if you don't come back, we know where to find your family." Aro was getting this over with quick.

"You are allowed three days to hunt and you had better be back on the third day or…" Marcus pretended to slice his own throat.

I nodded and started to walk out of the door. Jeremiah tried to say something but I picked him up with my power so that he was hovering along behind me.

"Come on Tagalong." Maybe I'll get a chance to use my plan.

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

I've been in the mountains for three days now, feeding. I will have to go back today. I do have one more plan though to get out of this living hell.

Jeremiah gave up on following me around after the first day. He kept getting in my way, so I would use my power to throw him into trees and rocks. If I was going to use my plan, I needed to be alone.

So, I walked to the highest mountain peak around and stood on the very top. I looked around, and then went to my plan.

"I hope this works!"

I opened up my mind and thought.

_Edward!_

Silence. I really hope this works! If he couldn't hear me when I was human, maybe if I opened it up he could hear me.

_Edward! Please answer me! Edward!_

_Bella?! How can I hear you?_

_Edward, it sounds so good to hear your voice! I didn't think I'd ever hear you again! Listen, you need to go to London to your family. Carlisle will explain then._

_Wait! Where are you?_

_Volterra._

_Volterra! Why are you there? What happened?_

_Okay, long story short. I'm a vampire, telekinesis is my power, Aro heard how I killed Victoria, and they made me come here._

_You're a vampire! How long?_

_About a month and a half. Alice changed me about two days after you left. They didn't want me to go suicidal._

_And you killed Victoria?_

_Yeah, it only took me about fifteen minutes._

_You? Just you? You killed Victoria by yourself?_

_Yes, I'll explain later. Now just get to London. Please!_

_Okay my love. I love you._

_You do?_

_Yes. I love you. Don't ever doubt that._

_I love you too._

Then, I went back down to Volterra. My plan was working and Edward still loves me!

A/N: k, for those of you who are confused by the fact that Bella can hear Edward: umm. Well, since she is telekinetic, she can pull Edward's thoughts to her, or she can use his power as long as he is listening to her thoughts. So, if Aro were to touch Bella's hand, Bella would be able to hear his thoughts for as long as they were touching. If Alice were to see Bella in a vision, Bella would be able to use Alice's power for as long as she is in Alice's vision. I hope that cleared it up. If you still don't get it, pm me…I'll try to explain. So, I promise to update ASAP…I'm about halfway through the next chapter, so I should be able to update soon….so REVIEW!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	10. Master Plan

A/N: k, so I am really having fun writing this fanfic, so I don't think I'm gonna stop anytime soon!! Yay!! So, have fun reading!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon (sniff, sniff).**

Chapter 10: Master Plan

(Edward POV)

_How are we going to save Bella without starting a full-out war?_

Carlisle is always the logical one.

_I'm going to pound them into the earth or rip them into as many pieces as Bella did when she killed Victoria!_

WOW! Rosalie is friends with Bella now? I wish I hadn't missed that!

_I don't know anything I could do that would be horrible enough for them!_

That would be Emmett. He hasn't changed much. Then, Alice was screaming long lines of profanities in her head. Esme was sobbing. Jasper wasn't there, probably because he couldn't handle everyone's anger.

I'm not surprised that Alice hasn't seen me coming yet though. After all, the profanities are taking up all the space in her mind, so her visions don't have any room.

As soon as I turned into the driveway, I heard some more thoughts.

_I smell Edward? Edward is that you?_

Then, I see Alice look out the window. I was being yanked out of the car before I could shut the engine off.

"What the HELL is wrong with you!" Alice screamed in my face. "Do you know how much pain you've caused Bella, not to mention the rest of the family?" She sent me mental pictures of Bella sobbing. "So, you come back now?"

Then, Rosalie joined in, but instead of yelling, she slapped me.

"Girls, I need to speak to Carlisle. Bella called me here."

"Bella?"

"Yeah, she spoke to me through her thoughts. She told me to come and talk to you guys to come up with a plan." I explained.

Then Rosalie, Alice, and Esme hugged me tight.

"We missed you." Esme said.

"Yeah." Emmett said. He had just come out the front door.

_ Hi Edward. _ I heard Jasper think.

"Carlisle?" I asked.

_Upstairs, Edward. And welcome back._

So, I headed upstairs to hopefully think of a "save Bella" plan.

XxXxXxX

(Still Edward POV)

The whole family was sitting in the living room waiting for Carlisle to speak. I had talked to him and I was caught up on everything that happened after I left. Dang it, why did I leave again?

Now, we needed to come up with a plan.

"Well, we need ideas from all of you on how to save Bella. I doubt that there is any way around it without fighting, so I am open to any ideas."

"First, we need to get to Italy." Emmett pointed out.

"Well, that's a start. Then what?" I asked.

We went through all kinds of plans, but nothing would work until I thought of something.

"Why don't we do this. When we get to Italy, we can wait until St. Marcus's Day, since it is only about a week away. When the vampires are lingering, we can knock them out and take their cloaks. That will confuse our scent long enough to get Bella out of there. If we can't get her out without fighting, we can take them with Bella's power."

"Edward, that's about as good a plan as we're going to get. Let's get to Italy!" Carlisle said.

"Let's go!" Emmett added. "And Rosalie, this is a rescue mission not our honeymoon, so you don't need seven bags."

She scowled and stomped up the steps.

_I'll make it up to her later._ Emmett thought. Then, he sent me images.

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry, Edward. I couldn't help it, I haven't tortured you in a while!"

Oh boy, is he going to get it. This is going to be a long week.

A/N: k, so I hope you liked it…. because I think I have carpal tunnel (I think that's how you spell it!) now from typing this story, so you better like it!!! Lol. Now, push the purple (or blue as I have been informed, lol) button and send me a review!!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	11. Deja Vu Much?

A/N: k, sorry it took me so long to update!!! I had writer's block…haha… so, I like this chapter…I think it's better than some of them that I have written. And yes, EDWARD IS BACK!!!!! I am so excited….i've missed him! So, I hope you like this chapter!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon for God's sake!!!!**

Chapter 11: Déjà vu Much?

(Bella POV)

_Edward? Edward?_

_Yes, my love?_

_Have you made it to London yet?_

_Yes. We have a plan. Just be ready to fight on St. Marcus's Day if we have to._

_Okay. Where are you guys?_

_We are staying in a hotel outside Volterra. I am so close to you, but I can't come to you for another day. Do you know how agonizing that is?_

_Yes, because I am feeling the same thing. I miss you so much Edward!_

_I have to go love, but I will see you in about twenty-five hours. I promise. I love you._

_I love you too. Bye Edward._

I miss him so much. At least I only have one more day here. I just have to promise myself not to use my power so I can save my energy in case I have to fight tomorrow.

XxXxXxX

(Alice POV)

We are so close to Bella, I can smell her. Not literally, just figuratively. When we get back to London, I am going to make her go shopping! I need to go shopping to blow off some steam, but Edward won't let me. He did promise to let me take Bella though!

I walked downstairs all dressed in new clothes we picked up on the way here, so I didn't even get to go in the mall. Our old clothes have too much of our scent on them, and we don't want the Volturri to know we are there before we can get to Bella.

Everyone else is downstairs now, too. I walked in and sat on Jasper's lap while we waited for Carlisle to speak.

"Okay, is everyone ready?" He asks. Everyone nods. "Then Rosalie, Alice, and Esme are lookouts. If you see anything Alice, call me." He says and hands me a cell phone. I nod. By now, pretty much all the people in the lobby of the hotel are staring at us now, so Carlisle lowers his voice. "Emmett and Jasper, you are going to follow behind Edward and I in case we need help. Edward, you and I are going to find two vampires and knock them out. Then, we will put on their cloaks and head into the building through the underground entrance."

"Bella is in the room across from the reception desk. And, you will find your two vampires in the alley where Bella stopped you from stepping into the sun, Edward." I add. My visions do come in handy some times.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

We left Alice, Rosalie, and Esme at the front door of the building. Then, Carlisle and I sped off toward the alley, Jasper and Emmett jogging behind us. They didn't want to be too close or too far from us.

There were Italians dressed in red everywhere! I don't know how Bella made it through the crowd to stop me fast enough. They were blocking the way around the fountain, so we too had to go through it.

After a whole lot of pushing and shoving, Carlisle and I finally made it to the alley. Just like Alice said, there were two vampires lurking in the shadows of the alleyway.

Carlisle and I snuck up behind them and snapped their necks. Enough to knock them out, but not kill them. Then, we grabbed their cloaks, put them on, and ran into the underground entrance.

We ran the whole way to the reception area, where that human was still sitting. I listened to her thoughts.

_I wonder what they are running for._

Then, I turned toward the door Alice said that Bella was behind.

_Edward? Is that you? Because if it is, you smell weird._

_Yes love, it's me. Are you ready?_

_Yes. I have a guard in here with me though._

_Okay, then walk up behind him and snap his neck. Don't worry, it won't kill him, just knock him out for a while._

Just then, I heard a loud crack.

_Okay Edward. Let's go._

Then, the doors flew open and Bella walked out. The first thing she saw was me and her eyes filled with love.

I walked up to her and looked into her crimson eyes.

"I love you." I said, and kissed her.

The kiss was very passionate since we didn't need to be careful or breathe anymore.

I heard Carlisle clear his throat, and I broke the kiss. I looked at Bella, and smiled.

"Yes."

_What? Oh no, you're joking!_

_Nope, sorry. I do love that blush!_

_Ugh!_

I chuckled.

_But, I love that crooked smile. I love you._

_I love you too._

"We're on a time schedule, guys." Carlisle said, annoyed.

"Sorry Carlisle." Bella said.

Then, we were off. Carlisle must have knocked the human out while we were "occupied". We ran toward the front door, but were cut off. Just then, I heard the cell phone vibrating in Carlisle's pocket.

"Hello, gentlemen. I see you have come to rescue Bella." Aro was standing between Marcus and Caius in front of the door.

"Hello, Aro. It has been too short a while." Carlisle snarled.

Just then, Aro, Marcus, and Caius went flying to the ceiling. Carlisle and I both looked at Bella. She wasn't breaking her gaze with the group at the ceiling.

"You have held me here long enough. I am tired of sitting in that room all day and night alone. You are not keeping me here anymore. Now, you will let my family and I go home peacefully and you won't bother us anymore, right?" She snarls.

When they don't answer, she slams them into the floor, then picks them back up again.

"RIGHT?" She screams.

"Yes, yes. Okay. As long as your family leaves us alone and follows the rules."

"Of course. Now may we please leave peacefully?" Carlisle asks. He was trying hard not to snarl.

"Yes."

Carlisle looks at Bella and she puts them down. I just now realized that I had been staring in awe at Bella. Marcus and Caius make a move toward us, but Aro stops them.

"We made an agreement." He says to them, and then he turns to us. "I am sorry it came to this Carlisle. We are no match for you."

Then, Bella throws the door open and we walk into the evening. The girls, Emmett, and Jasper are all staring at us. I put my arm around Bella's waist and lead her out.

"Bella! We are so glad you're okay!" Esme says and hugs her tight. This brought on a hug from everybody and then we were ready to leave.

I picked Bella up bridal style and started walking to the car.

"Bella! Put us down!"

I looked back and realized that the rest of my family was floating behind us in the dark alleyway. I looked at Bella, with her sheepish expression and burst out laughing.

"I love you.' I said, and she smiled.

"I know."

A/N: k, so I had to put a bit of humor in there at the end. It was too serious. ;-) haha. Anyway, I hope to get a new chapter up some time soon! So, REVIEW!!!! I need reviews to keep going!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	12. Sneaky Surprises

A/N: Okay guys, I was given 11 reviews by someone and they told me that there was no way that I couldn't write another chapter, so here it is!!! Lol. Hope you like it!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or (sniff, sniff, wails into the corner) new moon!!**

Chapter 12: Sneaky Surprises

(Alice POV)

"Bella! Let's go!" I scream, even though I know she can hear me if I whisper. I really want to go shopping. We have a surprise for Edward and Bella, well mostly Bella. I really hope it works too, because Rose and I spent almost two days planning.

I had walked up to Rosalie about three days ago, right after we got home from Volterra, when Bella and Edward were hunting.

XxXxXxX

(Flashback-Alice POV)

"Rose, I have a great idea!" I said.

"For what?"

"Edward and Bella's engagement."

"Huh?"

"I had a vision about Edward and Bella walking down the street, engaged again. And since the last one fell apart, I figured that we would set up a surprise for Bella."

"Oh! Good, we have to plan!" Rosalie exclaimed, very excited.

So, with Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, and Jasper's help, we started to plan the perfect engagement "ceremony".

We started with finding the place. Esme had the good idea to go back to Forks to the meadow, since they both love that place so much. Then, Jasper had a good idea. We would blindfold her and stand her up so that she would be facing the water. Carlisle would take her blindfold off then.

Emmett surprised us all though, with another good idea. He suggested that we stand behind Edward in a half-circle. That way, all of her family will be there with her.

Then, since we know where we were going, Carlisle called to purchase plane tickets for us all. And last but not least, Rose and I were set loose to get Bella ready. Emmett and Jasper were in charge of Edward.

XxXxXxX

So, here we are waiting very impatiently to take Bella shopping.

"Bella! The mall is going to close before we get there!" Rose yelled.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming!" I heard her yell.

When she finally came down the stairs, she walked toward the door.

"But I'm driving."

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

Alice and Rose had that look in their eyes when Edward and I came back from hunting. I took one look at them, and Edward and I both groaned.

"Do you have to steal her now?" Edward whined.

"Edward did you just whine?" Rose asked. He gave her a puppy dog face.

I looked at him and laughed.

"You should do that more often. It's really cute."

"And yes, we do have to steal her now." Alice aid, and I think she sent him pictures.

His eyes lit up and I could tell he really wanted that.

"Bella? You're going!" He said, his breathing shallow. He must have really saw something good.

"But."

"At least do it for me! Please!" He was pouting and groveling. We all laughed.

"Okay. But just for you."

So, that is how I cam to be driving down the road toward the mall in my red Porsche with my two very giddy sisters.

"Bella, you will thank us for this later." Rose said.

"Oh no." I groaned. That meant a surprise.

I pulled into a parking space and was yanked out of the car toward the entrance. I was being dragged along behind them, when they turned into Macy's. To my horror, we went right to the dresses.

"Do you really have to buy me another dress?" I whined. I have too many dresses to count already.

"Yes!" They both exclaimed.

Alice grabbed a sapphire dress and dragged me into the changing rooms.

"Go." She instructed, and I was shoved into a room with the dress in my arms.

So, seeing no escape, I stripped down and shrugged on the dress. When I looked in the mirror, I gasped. I actually hadn't looked in a full-length mirror since I was changed.

I had long, auburn hair. Natural highlights had sown their way through my hair, to make it look like a very light auburn. It shimmered in the light when I moved. My figure was flawless. I had the perfect curves, and the dress accentuated them nicely.

The dress was floor length, with a halter-top. It had a large v-neck, but it wasn't too revealing. The back was open. It fell around me perfectly.

I stepped out to show Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie gasped and Alice fell over. I had to choke back a laugh.

"You look even more beautiful than in my vision!" Alice cried as she picked herself up off the floor.

"Wow!" Rose blubbered.

"Okay Bella, why don't you change back into your clothes? Then, we can pay for the dress, grab one more thing and go home."

When I was done changing, I walked out of the dressing room. The dress was ripped from my hands. Alice and I went to get the other thing while Rosalie dazzled the poor cashier to death.

Before I could protest, I was pulled into a shoe store. And again, to my horror, she went straight to the heels.

"Bella, stop it. You're a vampire now. You are much more graceful."

"Well then, watch me gracefully break my nose when I gracefully fall in these things." I muttered holding up the shoes she picked up.

"Oh, quit grumbling. Just think, Edward will like it."

That lifted my spirits some, but not much. She picked out a pair of sapphire stilettos to match my dress and paid for them.

Rosalie was waiting for us when we got out of the store.

"It's about time! We're on a time schedule here."

Then I heard her mumble something about Emmett, Jasper, and a tux. Oh no, this can't be good, I thought. I was going to ask them what was going on, but thought better of it. Who knows what they might do to me.

We finally made it out of the mall and were on our way home when Rose's phone started vibrating.

"Yeah Carlisle."

They talked for about thirty seconds and hung up. Then, she nodded to Alice and I would only wonder what they were thinking without getting my head chewed off.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

Right before Bella, Alice, and Rosalie pulled into the driveway, my bedroom door opened. Emmett and Jasper came in holding a tux.

"Put this on." Emmett ordered. I could only wonder what was happening, but I put it on anyway.

"What are we doing?"

"Going for a trip, now don't ask any more questions. You will know soon enough."

And with that, they left me in my room to change. I heard the front door open downstairs and Bella's scent hit me like a sack of bricks. It was still really strong even though she was a vampire. By what I could guess, Alice was carrying her and a bag upstairs.

"Edward, you can go downstairs now." I heard her say, and she slammed her bedroom door.

So, I walked downstairs. When I looked around, I realized that everyone was dressed up.

"What's going on?"

"Didn't I tell you not to ask questions?" Emmett said, irritated.

"Sorry."

I stood there for a while, and then I heard Alice's door open. Alice came down the stairs first.

"You might want to take a breath now." She said to me.

"Why?"

Emmett growled. Then, I understood why. Bella was standing at the top of the stairs in that dress. She was absolutely stunning! If my heard was still beating, it would have stopped right then.

When she started walking down the stairs, it was even worse.

"Edward, you're drooling." Alice said.

I realized just then that my mouth was open in awe, so I closed it. Bella walked over to me.

"You're so beautiful!" I stuttered. Wait, since when do I stutter?

"And you don't look so bad in black yourself."

Then, we were both blindfolded.

XxXxXxX

(Still Edward POV)

I had figured out that we were on a plane. I just didn't know where we were going.

_Edward? I'm going to take your blindfold off now, just don't say anything out loud, okay?_

I nod. Then, Alice took my blindfold off. I didn't need to wait for my eyes to adjust, so I could see right off the bat that I was sitting between Alice and Bella and the rest of the family was scattered around us.

_Okay, I bet you want to know what's happening. So, while you and Bella were hunting, we came up with a plan._

I nod.

_We are going to the meadow in Forks._

I was confused. Why were we all dressed up when we were only going to the meadow?

_Rose and I figured that since your last engagement was kind of broken, we would give you a nice surprise._

As she thought this, she handed me a ring case. I understood now what was happening. I nodded and mouthed "thank you".

_You're welcome._

When we landed in Seattle, I wrapped my arm around Bella's waist and led her to the rental cars.

"Edward, where are we going?"

"I'm not going to say, love. It's a surprise."

She groaned, but didn't say any more. I drove one car with Bella, Rosalie, and Emmett while Carlisle followed behind me with Esme, Alice, and Jasper. We went past Charlie's house, and I'm surprised Bella didn't catch his scent.

When I got to the end of the road where the trail started, I stopped the car and got out. I ran around and opened Bella's door. I picked her up and put her on my back.

"Hold on." I said, and started to run.

The rest of my family kept up easily because I was carrying her. When we reached the meadow, Alice ran over by the water and pointed to a spot in the grass.

_Set her down so that she's facing the water._ She thought.

So, I stood Bella right where she pointed. Then, I stood in front of Bella. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Esme made a horseshoe shape around me. I looked at them, and they urged me on. I looked back to Bella, who was standing there waiting. I knew she could hear the water, but she still didn't know where she was. She was so beautiful, glittering faintly in the twilight.

I looked to Carlisle and nodded. He walked behind Bella and untied her blindfold. He let it drop and raced behind me to stand beside Esme.

Bella looked at me and I knew it was now or never. I reached into my pocket and kneeled in front of her with the water rippling quietly behind me.

"Bella. You know I love you more than anything and want to spend forever with you." I started. I opened up the ring box.

The ring was absolutely beautiful.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

I stared at him.

"Bella, will you marry me?" He asked.

A tear fell down my cheek and everyone gasped. I looked at the ring, then back to the love of my life.

"Yes!" I choked, and went to Edward. I put my hand on his chest and kissed him very passionately.

"Yes." I said again, and he put the ring on my finger.

Then, I looked up. My whole family was there, so I ran and hugged each one of them.

"Thank you!" I whispered. Another tear fell down my cheek, which Edward wiped away.

"How are you crying?" He asked.

"I don't know, but both of you are very odd vampires!" Emmett said, which made both of us laugh.

"You cried too, Edward on the night you left Bella's room." Carlisle said, baffled. This shocked Edward.

"I guess we are a very odd vampire couple then. We defy fate and destiny both." He said to me.

"I guess so."

"Well, odd vampires, guess what I get to do now!" Alice exclaimed. "Plan a wedding!"

Edward and I both groaned. Everyone laughed.

"Jasper, you need to keep Alice on a leash for now!" Emmett cried, making everyone laugh harder.

"Okay everybody, let's go home. My future wife and I have to celebrate!" Edward said, with a mischievous grin on his face.

"EDWARD! Will you quit thinking that! You are bringing on very graphic visions!" Alice yelled and smacked him on the head as we made our way back to the cars.

"Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan Masen Cullen." I thought aloud. Edward kissed me again.

"I love you."

"I know."

A/N: k, so I hope you guys liked it…my mom is yelling at me because I won't get off the computer, so I'm going to make this short and sweet. I'll post as soon as I can…and REVIEW!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	13. What happened to the leash?

A/N: k, so I want to thank all of you who reviewed!! I need the feedback on how my writing is doing, so keep em comin!!! K, so read!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon…or any of the characters in them…(sniff, sniff)**

Chapter 13: What happened to the leash?

After Edward proposed, I asked if we could spend the night in our mansion in Forks. I miss Edward's black leather couch very much! So, Carlisle let us stay there instead of going back to London right away.

Edward and I had some fun that night!

"Edward! Please stop picturing! You're giving me very graphic visions!" Alice screamed from downstairs.

Then ten seconds later, she screamed again.

"That goes for you too, Bella!"

The whole house burst out laughing at this.

This morning though, I was lying in my bed with Edward, waiting for the sun to come up. I started to hear the forest waking up.

"Let's go Bella!" Alice said as she burst into the room.

"Oh GOD!" She screamed when she looked at us and went right back out again.

Edward seemed to like the idea that I could still blush.

"Bella, get dressed and meet me downstairs! We're going shopping!"

I turned to Edward.

"Why?" I whined. He was trying very hard not to laugh.

"YOU KNOW VERY WELL WHY, MISS ISABELLA MARIE! NOW GET DOWN HERE!" Alice cried from downstairs.

The whole house burst into laughter. If there was a human around, I'm pretty sure they would have thought the house was going to explode.

So, instead of bringing on the "wrath of Alice", I got dressed and walked downstairs, groaning every step of the way. Rose was ready by now, too.

"Okay. Where are we going?" I said.

"DUH! The mall! They have really nice bridal shops." Rosalie said, annoyed.

"Fine. But I'm driving."

"But you always get to drive!" Alice whined.

"Well you're just S-O-L then. Besides, you _always _take me shopping." I heard Edward chuckle when I said that.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

Sadly, Bella wasn't the only one being tortured today.

"Edward! Let's go!"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because if you want to get married, you are going to need tuxes and rings above all." Emmett called.

Hearing that, I ran downstairs.

"EDWARD! You need pants first!" Jasper exclaimed. "I'm not taking you to a tuxedo shop if you're still in your underwear!"

Emmett snickered. I looked down.

"Oh crap!" And I ran upstairs for my jeans.

When I came back downstairs, with pants on, I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_Aww…Eddie forgot his pants after last night's..._And he hummed elevator music in his head so I wouldn't know what he was thinking, but I had already made up my mind to strangle him when he called me Eddie.

So, I pounced on him and started wrestling. Jasper came up and yelled.

"GUYS! Let's go!" Jasper said, before I could punch Emmett into the next century. He sent calming waves into both me and Emmett.

_Eddie's a little flustered. Huh Eddie?_ Emmett thought. I lunged at him, but Jasper stopped me.

_Leave him alone. He's just jealous because Rose was mad at him last night. He was the only male in the house that wasn't having fun for once._

We both had to keep from laughing at this, so we wouldn't make Emmett even more mad.

"I'm driving!" I call back to them, mimicking Bella.

"But you always get to drive!" Emmett whined.

"Well then, you're just S-O-L. Now get in."

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

I should have known that the first place we went to was David's Bridal. As soon as we walked in, something caught Rosalie's eye and she went toward it.

"This dress is really cute!" She said, pointing at the cutest bridesmaid dress ever.

It was strapless, but it was plain until it got to the waist. At the waist on the left side, there was a bow. From the bow, the dress split so that it flared out a little bit to the floor.

The dress was mainly silver. The bow at the waist was onyx. There was like a piece of onyx under the dress, so that it showed at the slit. **(if u want to see these, I have links on my profile for these and Bella's)**

"I love it!" I said, very excited.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Alice said, and sped off to the front of the store.

She was back with the manager in about two minutes.

"Sir, I would like to buy this dress in a size two. Also, I would like this same style of dress, with the black and instead of silver, a topaz. I would like that in a size…" I looked at Rosalie.

"A size three, sir. Thank you."

"Yes, ladies. I will have to order the topaz dress in though." **(They don't have a topaz colored dress, sadly, but they should make one! ;-)**

"How long will that take?"

"About three weeks."

"Okay! Could you take this to the register? We are going to look around some more and then we will pay." Rosalie said.

The manager left and I was being pulled to the bridal gowns. I looked around, but didn't see any that I really liked.

"Alice, I don't see any I like. None of them jump out at me."

"Okay Bella, let's go pay for my dress and have Rose's ordered."

We went to the cash register and Alice paid for both the dresses, to my protest, but I didn't win. Now, we just had to pick Rosalie's up when it came in. We gave the cashier our phone number and stuff so that we could be contacted when it came in, and left the store.

We kept going into bridal shops, looking for my dress when I see it in the window of a shop.

"Alice! That's it!" I scream, and drag her in. I think that is the first and last time I have ever dragged her into a store.

I grabbed it (it was miraculously my size) and went into the dressing rooms. It was a spaghetti strap. It had a bow and a slit on the left side on the waist like the bridesmaid dress. The piece underneath is silver and the bow is topaz. The rest of the dress, of course, is white.

"That is a very big coincidence." Rosalie said.

"Alice, did you see me in that and order it?" I ask, suspicious.

She hung her head, and I went up to her.

"Thank you!" I told her.

After we had bought the dress, we went and got the veil, shoes, jewelry, and all the other accessories. We even went to Victoria Secret for our honeymoon.

"Man! Edward is going to love us for this!" Alice mumbled while we were walking out to the car. I of course blushed scarlet.

XxXxXxX

(Emmett POV)

I hate taking Edward places! Especially wedding shopping! He had to have everything perfect for our weddings, but he's even worse now! He had to have the perfect rings, shoes, and tuxes.

Edward's tux was black with a black vest under it. Jasper's and mine were also black, but my vest was topaz and Jasper's was silver. We bought them to go with our wives' dresses.

Esme was going to wear one of her own dresses, so she didn't need to go shopping. She stayed at home and was starting to find decorations. Since Carlisle is doing the ceremony, he also had a special outfit to wear.

We were on our way home, while Edward was going through lists of things to do.

"Edward. Relax! Let Bella help you when you get home. It will make you less stressed." Jasper said from the backseat.

Defeated, Edward put the list down and closed his eyes.

A/N: k, so I hope u guys liked it! Once again, there are links for the dresses on my profile…go look at them! I promise to update soon! I want to keep my faithful readers…and o yah, REVIEW!!!!!!!! PLZ!! It is really hard for an aspiring writer when they don't get feedback!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	14. Author's Note! please read!

Author's note: i know u guys hate these, but i have to get something across! AUTHORS NEED REVIEWS FOR FEEDBACK!!!! WE NEED REVIEWS TO KEEP WRITING!!!! SO REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! Got it? sorry, i was getting really annoyed because over 100 people have read my last chapter and only 1 person has reviewed it!!! so, please review for my sake! i need to know how i'm doing because i want to pursue writing...also, if i don't get at least 75 reviews, i'm not posting the next chapter! muahahaha!!! so please, im begging you! 

emmett-cullen-lover 


	15. Perfect Day

A/N: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I'm really sorry if it sounds like I'm yelling at you, because I'm really not! I promise! I just get really frustrated when a whole bunch of people read it, but they don't tell me if they like it or not…I realize that it's annoying too…yet again, I'm really sorry! I have 84 reviews now!!!!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or new moon, FOR THE LOVE OF PETE!**

Chapter 14: Perfect Day

(Bella POV)

"UGGHH!" I scream.

"What? What's wrong?" Edward said, his face looked terrified as he ran into the room. He almost slid into the table when he tried to stop.

"The stupid humans! They are getting me frustrated!"

"Oh. I can fix that, if that's all that's wrong." He said, and pressed his lips to mine. I was light-headed when we finally pulled apart.

"Thank you."

"Now what's wrong?"

"Rosalie's dress hasn't come in yet and the wedding is tomorrow!" I said, frustrated again instantly.

The phone ran at that moment. I picked it up.

"Hi, Miss Swan?" This is David's Bridal. Your dress just came in."

"Oh thank God! Thank you! I will be there to pick it up soon!"

When I hung up, I looked at Edward and blushed.

"Never mind."

Alice and Rosalie came stampeding down the stairs.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go, I want my dress!" Rosalie said.

I looked at Edward.

"Go." And he handed me my keys.

"How come you get to drive again?" Alice and Rosalie both whined.

"Because I'm special. Now let's go." I picked them up off the ground with my power so that they were floating out the door.

"BELLA! PUT US DOWN!"

"Nope. Now quit complaining."

"You're so cruel." Edward said, chuckling.

"I know." I said, and walked out the door.

XxXxXxX

(Edward POV)

Oh my GOD! Today is the wedding! I'm going to croak! What if I mess up? What if it isn't perfect? What if something happens?

"Relax Edward. You'll be fine." I heard from behind me and turned around.

Tanya was standing in the doorway, watching me pace back and forth on my bedroom floor. The Denali coven came yesterday, as guest at the wedding. I had forgotten that she could sense emotions, just like Jasper.

"Edward, Bella feels the same way too. It is completely normal. Everything will be fine, I promise!" And with that she sent a calming wave through the house.

Alice peeked through the door.

"She's right, Edward. Everything's going to be fine."

That reassured me, although she has been wrong before. It doesn't bother me though, I trust in my sister.

"Thanks Alice." I said, before she ran back to play "Barbie vampire dress-up".

I go through the list one more time, take a deep breath, and put my tux on.

XxXxXxX

(Bella POV)

"Oh my God! You're stunning!"

"You're beautiful!"

My captors had finally finished and I was free to look in the mirror. I was curious as to how I would look.

When I finally did look, I almost fell over.

"Oh my God! Is that me?" I was absolutely beautiful. Amazingly, I was as beautiful as Rose now.

I looked at my dress. Then, the queasy butterfly feelings came when it sunk in. I was getting married!

"BELLA! CALM DOWN! You'll be fine!" Tanya and Jasper both yelled as the hustled Edward out the front door.

Edward wasn't allowed to see me at all until the right moment. So, he was being hauled out to the meadow first. I would follow behind soon after.

We were having the actual wedding in the meadow, with no humans, because of the sunny day. We were having the reception back here at the house. Esme had already finished decorating, and it was beautiful. There were flowers everywhere!

"Okay Bella. One last thing." Alice said, and put a beautiful diamond necklace around my neck.

"Oh! It's beautiful!" I say, breathless.

"Thank you." Esme says from the doorway.

"This is yours?"

"Yes. It was my mother's. I wore it on my wedding day, and now I would like you to wear it for yours."

I look at her for a second, and then throw my arms around her in a tight embrace.

"Thank you so much, Esme."

"Okay then. Now let's get this wedding started!" Rosalie exclaims, all gangster, from the doorway.

I just laugh and follow her out.

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

"Okay Bella. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go Emmett."

I jumped on Emmett's back and he started running. Rosalie and Alice were running beside us. They made me ride on Emmett because my dress was so long and they didn't want me to tear it while I was running.

Emmett stopped right before the clearing and set me down. He turned around to face me, and tilted my chin up with his hand to look into his eyes.

"Bella, you're so beautiful. I cannot wait until you guys are married. You have been through so much, it's only right that you get to spend the rest of your lives together. I love you, sis."

He kissed me on the cheek and gave me a hug.

"Thank you Emmett. You don't know how much that means to me. And, I have a big, huge grizzly of a brother."

"That goes for us too, Bella." Alice and Rosalie said together.

"And me dear." Esme came through the clearing to me.

"We all love you. Don't ever doubt that." She said as she gave me another hug.

"You look beautiful as ever. Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready, Esme."

"Then, let's go."

Esme went first. I assumed she went to stand beside Carlisle at the trellis. Then, Rosalie stepped into the clearing and walked down the aisle. Before Alice went, she handed me my baby's breath bouquet and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are you ready Bella?" Emmett asked.

I nodded. I took his arm, which he offered me. I took a big breath to calm myself, even though Jasper and Tanya were sending waves of calm through everyone, and nodded.

When we stepped out into the meadow, everyone's breaths caught in their throats, especially Edward's. I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. He looked so breathtaking in his tux.

His eyes were that beautiful, warm topaz that I loved. They only showed love. I blushed, and his crooked smile showed on his face.

When Emmett and I got to the trellis, Emmett took my hands in his, gave me a kiss on the cheek, and gave me to Edward.

I took Edward's hands, and we both stared into each other's eyes, waiting for Carlisle to start.

The whole ceremony went by in a blur. I couldn't think or see anything but Edward's eyes. We exchanged rings, and before I knew it, Carlisle was finishing.

"You may kiss the bride."

Edward's lips pressed to mine at that moment. My hands ran through his copper hair. We shared the perfect kiss for what felt like a second. It ended way too soon.

We pulled away and looked at each other.

"You are so beautiful! I don't deserve you."

"Yes you do Edward. I love you more than anything."

"I love you too." He said, and rested our foreheads together.

Emmett ran up to us then, breaking the romantic moment.

"I love you thiiisss much!" He squealed and held his arms out like a little kid.

I laughed and gave him a big hug.

"I love you that much too, Emmett!" I said between laughing.

I turned to Rosalie and whispered in her ear, but of course everyone heard it.

"Vampires can't get drunk, right?"

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Okay everyone. Let's go home. My wife and I need to open our presents!" Edward said.

I laughed some more, and then pouted.

"You'll love them, don't worry! And don't you dare ask how much they cost!" Alice scolded.

"Okay, okay! I surrender!"

And with that, we made our way to the house happy as ever.

XxXxXxX

(Still Bella POV)

Edward picked up the last present, a small box. Most of the other presents had been small, so this one had to be the big one, I thought to myself.

They were all grinning from ear to ear. This can't be good, I thought.

Edward ripped open the paper and handed it to me. This was an inside joke now. I wasn't allowed anywhere near wrapping paper, even though I was a vampire.

I pouted, but opened it up anyway. I took out two pieces of paper, looked at them, and gasped.

"These are tickets for a private cruise to Hawaii!" I stuttered.

"Yep! Have fun on your honeymoon guys!" Jasper piped up.

Before I could say anything, I was being carried upstairs to pack.

A/N: okay, so I really hope you liked this chapter. I think I'm only going to make one more chapter. I might do a sequel though, so tell me if you want me to. I have a good idea for it. Also, I'm not updating unless I get 100 reviews! Muahahaha!!! Don't worry; it's not that hard! I only need 16 more. So, REVIEW!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


	16. Odd Couple

A/N: okay guys! So I gave up on waiting for u to reach 100 reviews!! U guys take too long! Lol so, here's the last chapter like I promised….

**Disclaimer: I don't own Stephanie Meyer's stuff!!!! Grrr…..**

Chapter 15: Odd Couple

(Bella POV)

"Bella! Bella, let's go! The mall is waiting!" Alice called up the stairs.

Edward and I had just come home from our honeymoon last night. I groaned. I didn't want to go shopping right now. I had just gotten comfy.

"Come on Bella! I've been waiting this whole time for you to come home! Now, let's go!"

I groaned again, and sat up. As soon as I stood up though, I thought I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up.

"Bella! Bella, are you okay?" Edward said, scrambling to my side.

"Alice, go get Carlisle!"

Alice ran from the door and downstairs to get Carlisle. Edward helped me to my bed, and I lay back down. By the time I made it there, Carlisle and Alice came into the room.

"Okay Bella. First of all, do you feel any better?"

I shook my head.

"Have you eaten any human food?"

I shook my head again.

"Hmm. I don't know. I will be in my office, looking for a solution if you need me."

Then he walked out of the room.

"Hey, do you guys hear that humming sound?" Alice asked as she sat down beside me.

"Yeah. It sounds like it's coming from…" Edward trailed off, and laid his ear on my stomach.

His eyes got really wide and his mouth dropped open in shock. He fell over backwards onto the bed.

"Edward? What's wrong?"

"Carlisle, I think Edward found out what's wrong." Alice called.

Everyone burst into the room.

"Edward, tell me what's wrong." Carlisle said, calmly.

"I…I…I'm going to be a father!" Edward managed to say.

"What?" I said. Everyone in the room was speechless.

"You guys really are weird!" Emmett blurted out.

"I'm going to be an aunt!" Alice exclaimed, and started jumping around in circles and squealing.

"There's going to be a baby around." Esme said longingly.

Carlisle put his arm around her. Edward put his arm around my waist and pulled me closer.

"We're going to be parents." I said, still shocked.

"I thought vampires couldn't have kids!" Jasper said, completely confused.

"Edward, remember when you said that vampires cannot go to heaven?" Carlisle said, deep in thought.

Edward nodded.

"Well, I think that this is His way of answering you."

A/N: k, so I hope you guys liked it!!! It's finished!!!!! Yay!!! And, I am making a sequel, to those who were wondering…it will be called Mortal Enemies….so look for it!!! That's about it, and thanks to those who reviewed!!! So, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!

**emmett-cullen-lover**


End file.
